The present application relates to the implantable medical device field and in particular to a stent for a bifurcated vessel.
A stent for a vessel is generally a drug eluting stent for treating vascular stenosis. The stent for a vessel implanted in the human body assists the lesion vessel in recovering by supporting the lesion vessel. Meanwhile, the stent for a vessel can also release a drug on the stent to the vascular wall in contact therewith to inhibit growth of cells of the vascular wall and reduce the incidence rate of vascular restenosis.
In the clinical practice, with respect to many patients, the vascular stenosis does not occur in only one place but in multiple places in the vessel. The bifurcated lesion vessel is a common multiple artery stenosis. As shown by the shaded portions in FIG. 1, the vascular lesion sites are positioned at the intersection of a main vessel 1 and a branch vessel 2.
In the process of developing the present application, the inventors find that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: 1) as shown in FIG. 2, an existing stent for a branch vessel has a structure with both ends flush, and cannot completely and sufficiently cover the vessel at the lesion sites when treating the bifurcated lesion vessel, thus influencing the treating effect; 2) as shown in FIG. 3, an existing branch vessel adopts the “crush” technique, but the stent for a branch vessel and the stent for a main vessel overlap too much, which results in the amount of the implanted metal being too much, whereby thrombus is likely to be formed at the intersection of the vessels.